jesse_and_gromefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood (song)
"Hollywood" is a song written by Jesse Alfred and Jerome Muniz. It serves as a promotional single from Jesse and G-Rome's first ep,The American Dream. Writting and Background Hollywood was released as a promotional single for The American Dream, right after "Bad Bad Boy". The song lyrics clearly say that they are "hopelessly devoted to hollywood" - the fame, the fortune, the fans. It is an upbeat, electro song with strong high-pitched synths. It is also the only song that Jerome Muniz wrote on The American Dream. The main message (Jesse and G-Rome said) was dreaming. The song is the least played on Soundcloud . Remixes *Asino Dub Remix — 5:02 Unreleased Music Video On Nov 23, 2012 a fan tweeted asking if there was going to be a video for Hollywood. Jesse and G-Rome replied "Yes, in December :)". Then on Dec 11, 2012 Jesse and G-Rome tweeted "Sorry, the Hollywood video will not be released as planned." Jesse and G-Rome later said that the video was already filmed and finished, but at the last minute they just decided not to release it. They said that they will just keep it in their personal library. But they have released parts of it in the Asino Dub Remix listed below. Hollywood (Asino Dub Remix) On April 1, 2013 Jesse and G-Rome released a promotional music video of the remix which is feautured on The American Dream Remixed. The video is in complete black-n-white. It contains a collection of behind-the-scenes clips, clips from the original Hollywood music video, personal footage taken from Jesse and G-Rome's camera's including their personal footage taken from their view at Lady Gaga's Born This Way Ball, which they attended in Phx, AZ Jan 23, 2013. It also contains unreleased clips from the Born To Kill, Bad Bad Boy, and Heaven music video. Ultimately it is a Jesse and G-Rome fan keepsake. In June '13 the video was removed for their YouTube account. Lyrics HU-HU- HOLLYWOOD (x3) GRAB MY KEYS I’M PACKING MY BAGS GOTTA LEAVE THIS TOWN TONIGHT I GOT BIG DREAMS I’M NEVER LOOKING BACK GOTTA LEAVE THIS TOWN TONIGHT OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH I KNOW I COULD OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH MAKE HOLLYWOOD ON HIGHWAY 40 WERE GETTING CLOSER I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE IT THE RUSH AND BUZZ OF THE PAPARAZZI BABY CAN YOU FEEL IT HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO HOLLYWOOD NEVER KNEW ANYTHING SO GOOD GOOD GOOD YOU CAN BE WHATEVER IN HOLLYWOOD NEVER KNEW ANYTHING GOOD GOOD GOOD NO SHAME IN FAME, SCREAMING MY NAME I CAN ALREADY SEE IT IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE HOLLYWOOD, DANCING IN THE LAND OF DREAMS CITY OF BROKEN HEARTS GOTTA LEAVE THIS TOWN TONIGHT THE FUTURE MIGHT BE SCARY I’M BRAVE, NO WORRIES GOTTA LEAVE THIS TOWN TONIGHT OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH I KNOW I COULD OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH MAKE HOLLYWOOD EXIT HIGHWAY 40 WERE GETTING CLOSER I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE IT THE RUSH AND BUZZ OF THE PAPARAZZI BABY CAN YOU FEEL IT HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO HOLLYWOOD NEVER KNEW ANYTHING SO GOOD GOOD GOOD YOU CAN BE WHATEVER IN HOLLYWOOD NEVER KNEW ANYTHING GOOD GOOD GOOD NO SHAME IN FAME, SCREAMING MY NAME I CAN ALREADY SEE IT IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE HOLLYWOOD, LET’S CELEBRATE, POUR THE CHAMPANGE WHILE THE MARQUE FLASH’S OUR GOLDEN NAME LET’S STAY DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG WHILE EVERYONE IS SINGING OUR SONG (x2) HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO HOLLYWOOD NEVER KNEW ANYTHING SO GOOD GOOD GOOD YOU CAN BE WHATEVER IN HOLLYWOOD NEVER KNEW ANYTHING GOOD GOOD GOOD NO SHAME IN FAME, SCREAMING MY NAME I CAN ALREADY SEE IT IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE HOLLYWOOD, Credits *Writing — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Producer — Airzz *Programming — Airzz *Mixing — Jesse Alfred *Vocals — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Recording — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz at Opal Mist (Albuquerque, 2012) References *''The American Dream booklet ''